Twist in Les Miz (A BIGGG twist)
by Eponine-chan
Summary: Eponine goes with Jean Valjean and is rich, good, and pretty Cosette stays with the Thenardiers and is extremely beautiful, evil, and poor. Eponine likes Enjolras. Enjolras likes Eponine. Cosette likes Marius. Marius likes Eponine. Summary sucks and rating is now T but please read and review!
1. Prologue

Cosette is evil, extremely beautiful, and poor

Eponine is rich, good, and pretty

Eponine likes Enjorlas

Enjorlas likes Eponine

Cosette likes Marius

Marius likes Eponine

**Prologue (I'm making Eponine and Cosette older. They are now 10 years old. Azelma is 7. Gavroche is 3 and let's pretend Jean Valjean isn't in trouble with the law)**

**So I post this chapter and I'm all like: Dang it! I don't own Les Miz! So I had to go back and do the disclaimer**

"Would you like to leave your child with us?" The innkeeper, Thenardier, asked. Fantine thought about it. _Cosette would be able to live here and play like the other children, I would be able to save up enough money so I can live with her again, I would be able to get a job… _The list of pros flowed endlessly. "Is that okay Monsieur?" she asked. The innkeeper smiled. "Of course madam."

The little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes wept soundless tears. "Mama!" she called at the figure in the distance. "MAMA!" The figure waved leaving the girl to cry even more. "It's all right Cosette." The girl with brown hair and dark blue eyes said. "Yeah, Cosette! You can play with us!" said the younger girl with auburn hair and brown eyes. Cosette nodded through tears. A cry broke the silence. "Eponine! Gavroche is crying again!" The innkeeper's wife shouted. The girl with brown hair nodded. "Coming mama! Azelma, please stay with Cosette." She ran off. "Here Cosette." The girl, Azelma **(the one with auburn hair) **said. She gave Cosette a handkerchief. "Thank you Azelma. " Sniffled Cosette. The two stayed outside a little longer. "Cosette!" screamed Madame Thenardier **(the innkeeper's wife**) "Get to work, you filthy little brat!" She came outside with a broom. "But mama, Cosette –" Azelma tried to protest. "Shut up Zelma!" shouted Madame Thenardier. "Would _you_ like to do all the chores then?" Azelma grew silent and shook her head. "Mama? What's going on? You'll wake Gavroche!" cried Eponine as she joined them. Madame Thenardier slapped her. "Don't talk back to me!" Eponine's eyes were filled with tears. Why did mama slap her? Was she really talking back to her? She looked at Cosette who was trembling with fear. "Cosette! Do these chores NOW!" screamed Madame Thenardier. Eponine looked at the girl once more. Her blue eyes were full of fear and her face pale. Eponine grabbed the broom. "I'll do them." She said. Cosette looked at her full of hope. Thenardier came to join them. "Wee little 'Ponine. Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into?" Eponine shook her head. "What I do know, is that it's wrong and cruel for you to force all of this on Cosette!" she said defiantly. Thenardier took a step towards her.

"You've dug yourself a grave brat." He whispered. "Come slave and begin your chores." From that day on Eponine was treated horribly. Even Cosette tried not to come near her. "Madame said that any one who come near you contracts a disease!" she said whenever Eponine tried to approach her. Cosette got to go to Eponine's school, eat Eponine's food, wear Eponine's clothes (in addition to the clothes she had and got from her mother), and basically took Eponine's place in her family. Azelma looked up to Cosette like she was a goddess. Whenever Eponine came over or tried to talk to her, she wrinkled her nose and shoved Eponine out of the way. "Awwww, Now I need to wash myself all over again!" she would say. The only person who liked Eponine was Gavroche. He probably liked her because she would take care of him because everyone else was too busy.

There was a song Eponine always sang to Gavroche whenever he felt sleepy or felt sad. The Thenardiers and Cosette ignored him too.

_There is a castle on a cloud…_

_I like to there in my sleep…_

_Not any floors for me to sweep…_

_Not in my castle on a cloud_

_There is a lady all in white…_

_Holds me and sings a lullaby_

_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch_

_She says 'Ponine I love you very much_

_I know a place where no ones lost…_

_I know a place where no one's cried_

_Crying at all is not allowed…_

_Not in my castle on a cloud._

"'Ponine! " Gavroche would cry. "Why don't mama and papa love us?" Eponine would sigh sadly. "Because I stood up for the wrong person, and you were born too late. But at least we have each other right?" she'd say. Then one day the Cosette caught her singing her song. "That's a pretty tune." She said smiling then her eyes turned cold. "Give it to me." Eponine didn't protest, she didn't know what Cosette meant. "Madame! Monsieur!" Cosette said as she flounced over. "Oh, Cosette, you know you can call us Mama and Papa right?" cooed Madame Thenardier right in front of Eponine. Eponine's face hardened. "All right, Mama and Papa!" Cosette said as she smirked and glanced at Eponine. "Listen to this pretty tune I made up!"

_There is a castle on a cloud…_

_I like to there in my sleep…_

_Not any floors for me to sweep…_

_Not in my castle on a cloud_

_There is a lady all in white…_

_Holds me and sings a lullaby_

_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch_

_She says Cosette I love you very much_

_I know a place where no ones lost…_

_I know a place where no one's cried_

_Crying at all is not allowed…_

_Not in my castle on a cloud._

"Oh, Cosette, darling, that's wonderful! It sounds so pretty!" Cried Madame Thenardier as she hugged Cosette. "That's 'Ponine's!" shouted Gavroche. "Gavroche! No!" shouted Eponine as she tried to pick him up and take him away. But Gavroche wiggled out of her grasp. She stared in horror as Gavroche toddled towards the Thenardiers. "Don't tell lies!" cried Cosette smacking him across the face. Gavroche fell to the ground screaming and crying with pain. Eponine quickly gathered him up and ran out of the room. "Oh, my precious Cosette!" she heard Thenardier say. "I've taught you so well!" 'Thank you Papa!" Cosette replied.

Time went on. Eponine and Gavroche kept being treated badly and Cosette's mother didn't come for her. Cosette also forgot about her mother. She was having such a good time at the Thenardiers that all the letters her mother had sent were thrown into the fire after Thenardier had taken the money. It was Christmas Eve and Eponine and Gavroche were forced to get water in the middle of the night because Cosette and Azelma had 'accidentally' emptied it. "Gavroche, Madame also wanted us to get bread, will you please get that?" Eponine asked. "But 'Ponine! I want to stay with you!" Gavroche said crying. "Shh, shh, don't cry Gavroche." Eponine said as she wiped his tears. "There is a castle on a cloud… I like to go there in my sleep." "Not any floors for us to sweep." Gavroche joined in. "Not in our castle on a cloud. There is a lady all in white hold us and sings a lullaby. She's nice to see and she's soft to touch she says Gavroche/'Ponine I love you very much." Eponine said Gavroche and Gavroche had said 'Ponine. The two burst in to laughter. "Okay. 'Ponine. I'll get the bread," Gavroche said as he walked to the store. "Meet me back in the barn!' Eponine called after him. He turned and gave a little wave. Even though Gavroche was 3, he was smarter than anyone Eponine had ever known. He had already learned how to speak like a 7 year old and was street smart. Her heart filled with pride as she watched her little brother go to the baker's.

She went to the woods to find the well. The trees looked like they were alive and the shadows scared her. "T-there is a c-castle on a c-cloud. I-I like to go there in my s-sleep." She sang trembling. "N-not any floors f-for me too sweep… N-not in my castle-" She stopped. Something had moved in the darkness. She froze shaking with fear. She heard footsteps they were coming closer… A man appeared in front of her. "EEEK!" She shrieked. "Don't hit me! Don't hit me please! I'm sorry I didn't get the water yet!" She crouched down, eyes shut tight, holding the pail in front of her to block the hit that didn't come. "Mademoiselle, I'm not going to hurt you." A voice said. She looked up. A kind looking older man stood in front of her. "Why did some one send you out at a time like this? A child like you should be sleeping dreaming of presents to come." He said. "Cosette and 'Zelma emptied the water pail. They told me it was my Christmas present… They said that only good little girls like them got good presents, but since I was a bad little girl I would be punished. So Madame sent me and Gavroche to get water and bread. I told Gavroche to get the bread and that I would meet him at the barn." "You know Cosette?" The man asked. "Yes. Her mother gave her to Madame and I stood up for her. I told Madame that Cosette shouldn't be forced to do all the chores and she disowned me… Now I am nothing but a servant to her and Cosette is a princess…" The man looked at her sadly. "Cosette's mother died last night, and I told her I would take her child and raise her as my own." He said. "Oh, please Monsieur pleas take me and Gavroche instead! We would be ever so grateful!"

The man sighed. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I promised Fantine I would take care of Cosette. Perhaps I will be able to help you a bit by convicing you Madame to treat you kindly." Eponine looked at him doubtfully. "Here Madame. Let me get the water for you." He took her pail and disappeared into the trees for a few minutes. He came back with the pail full. Come Madame let us go back, and tell me more about yourself and Cosette. As they walked back Eponine told him everything from the time Cosette had got there to the present state she was in. The man listened quietly and carefully. "Monsieur, here is where I need to go." She said pointing at the inn. She opened the door. "Slave! Why did you take so long?" Cosette said. She marched up to Eponine and slapped her. She fell to the ground at the feet of the Monsieur. Cosette looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry that you had to see that Monsieur, but this slave took too long and we were dying of thirst." "Are you Cosette?" The man asked. "Yes. I am." Cosette said.

"'Ponine! You took so long and I grew worried!" Gavroche burst into the room. "You got hit again didn't you!" Gavroche said angrily as he faced Cosette. "How could you do that to her?" he shouted. "Shut your trap, brat!" Thenardier walked in and grabbed Gavroche by the neck. "Stop this inhumane behavior!" the man said. Thenardier glanced over. "Oh, I didn't see we had a guest." He muttered. He threw Gavroche to the ground where Eponine crawled over to comfort him. "What would you like Monsieur? A room for the night? A room for _several_ nights?" Thenardier asked. "I have come for Cosette." The man said. Cosette's eyes widened. "Her mother died last night, and her last wish was to have me take and raise her child." He continued. "I have fifteen hundred francs to give you." Cosette's and the Thenardier's eyes widened. "Go with the man Cosette." Said Madame Thenardier. "Although it grieves me to let you go, go with him and become richer. That way you'll be able to be a benefactor to us." "Of course Mama!" Cosette said, her eyes sparkling. "Take me away fool and give me money and dresses!" She demanded to the poor man.

The man sighed. He would like to take poor Eponine and Gavroche instead, but he had promised Fantine he would take Cosette. He couldn't believe that the child that Fantine had tried so hard to work for turned out to be like this. "I will take Cosette under one condition." He said. "You must treat poor Eponine and Gavroche better." Eponine looked at the man and shook her head. She knew that even if her parents agreed they would still treat her badly. "Of course Monsieur!" Thenardier said. "We'll love them like our own children." "We _are_ your own children!" Gavroche shouted. "Can it brat!" Madame Thenardier said. "I mean, of course you are!" She smiled sweetly at the man. _I'm sorry Fantine._ The man thought. _But these other children need my help more._ "Eponine, Gavroche." The man said. "Come with me." "But sir! What about Cosette?" asked Madame Thenardier. "It seems to me like Cosette is doing well, so I shall leave her here. These two need more attention that she does." Cosette drew back, astonished. "Dear Monsieur, you wouldn't want to take these two! Well unless you need them to clean something!" She told the man batting her blue eyes. "Here," The man gave Cosette the fifteen hundred francs. "You may buy all the dresses you'd like. Come Eponine and Gavroche." Eponine and Gavroche scurried towards the man. "Farwell Monsieur." The man said to Thenardier.

The three walked around town. "Are you my new papa now?" Gavroche asked the man. "Yes. Forgive my manners I did not introduce myself. I am Jean Valjean." As they continued walking Gavroche stared at the shops, all a lit for the holiday. "Would you like something Gavroche?" Jean Valjean asked the little boy. "Oh, no Monsieur, I was just looking." Gavroche stammered. "Come and please, call me papa." Jean Valjean took the two children by the hand and took them into the nearest shop. It sold absolutely everything! Toys, food, clothes, anything the children could imagine. "Pick out what ever you'd like." Said Jean Valjean. The children ran through the store. There eyes aglow. When they returned Gavroche held a toy train and Eponine was carrying a porcelain doll. "Gavroche, look! It looks like the lady from my song!" Eponine said after Jean Valjean paid for their toys. "What song is that?" Jean Valjean asked interested. "Sing it for him 'Ponine!" Gavroche said. "All right." Eponine said smiling at her brother.

_There is a castle on a cloud…_

_I like to there in my sleep…_

_Not any floors for me to sweep…_

_Not in my castle on a cloud_

_There is a lady all in white…_

_Holds me and sings a lullaby_

_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch_

_She says 'Ponine I love you very much_

_I know a place where no ones lost…_

_I know a place where no one's cried_

_Crying at all is not allowed…_

_Not in my castle on a cloud._

"That was a beautiful song." Jean Valjean said. A low grumble interrupted her reply. "Gavroche." She said, her eyes wide. "Was that you?" Gavroche blushed. Eponine burst into laughter and was soon joined by Gavroche. "That…was…the… loudest grumble I've ever heard!" Eponine said through bursts of laughter. As they got to an inn Jean Valjean said, "Wait here I'll go get bread." "I'll come with you papa." Eponine said. "Gavroche, stay right here." Gavroche stayed where his sister had told him to, but was starting to get bored. _I'm cold!_ Gavroche thought. _And I'm tired._ He spied a haystack not too far away. _I'll kip under that for a little bit. Just until they come back._ He ran to the haystack and buried himself deep within to keep warm and fell in to a deep sleep.

Eponine and Jean Valjean returned hand in hand. "I just know Gavroche will love the stew you got him!" Eponine said cheerfully. But that cheerfulness was short lived because the moment they got to where Gavroche was supposed to be, he wasn't there. "Gavroche!" Eponine called. "Please papa, you must find Gavroche! He's normally a good boy and does what I tell him!" Tears were in her eyes. Jean Valjean nodded. The two asked around, but no one had seen a little boy wandering around on his own. It was nearly daybreak and Jean Valjean decided that Gavroche was lost to them. "No, papa! We must find Gavroche! I'm sure he didn't go far! He's the smartest boy I've ever known!" Even knowing that this would break her heart, he picked the girl up and carried her away. She cried harder than ever into his shoulder but in time, she was fast asleep.

**Me: So I know this was a really long prologue. I wasn't planning it to be this long**

**Eponine *in tears*: GAVROCHE! Where did you go?**

**Me: Sorry that the ending is sad and I'm probably not going to do a chapter of Gavroche. I'll just time leap 7 years. If anyone else would like to do a story of what happens to Gavroche they should. But don't worry! That's not the last you'll see of Gav!**

**Eponine *still crying*: Please review! I want to find my brother!**


	2. I talk with him till morning

**Sadly, I don't own Les Miz. (I wish I did)**

7 years later…

Eponine and Jean Valjean were delivering bread to the poor. While she was giving bread to the children a man caught her eye. He had blonde curly locks and striking blue eyes. She could tell he was a student, but she could also tell that he didn't have much money. His coat was frayed and old, his pants were dirty. Did his family disown him? She asked herself. "Papa, I'll be right back!" Eponine said as she made her way towards the man. "Excuse me sir, would you like some bread?" She asked. The man looked up startled. "Ah, yes thank you very much." He took a piece. "Enjolras!" A voice called. Another young man ran up to them. _Ah! His name is Enjolras!_ She thought. _It's the perfect name for a gentleman like him! _The other man approached them then stopped, stunned by her beauty. "Enjolras! I didn't know you were into women!" He exclaimed. _She's beautiful._ He thought. _She's like a fallen angel._ "Oh, no there's nothing between Monsieur Enjolras and I" Eponine said blushing. She wished there were. "Erm, would you like a piece of bread?" She asked trying to change the subject. "Of course! Anything from the angel that fell from the sky!" The man Marius said happily. Eponine blushed and shifted uncomfortably, she knew Monsieur Marius was trying to pick her up, but Enjolras captured her heart. "Marius, stop trying to pick her up, you're making her feel uncomfortable." Said Enjolras. "My apologizes Mademoiselle" Marius said quickly. "Eponine!" She heard her father call. "Coming papa!" She turned around and ran into a blonde girl with blue eyes. She was obviously poor, but was extremely beautiful. "Co- I mean, pardon me Mademoiselle." Eponine said quickly. "Would you like a piece of bread?" "I don't need _your _pity!" The girl spat. "My apologies Mademoiselle." Eponine said as she quickly backed away. It had to be Cosette. Ever since she was young she had a spiteful mind and tongue. As Eponine walked away she glanced back at Enjolras.

"Marius!" Cosette cooed, as she ran up to Marius and snuggled against him. "Cosette, please get off!" trying to shake her off. "Well you made a good impression on that girl." Enjolras said. "You didn't see her look back did you." "What? She looked back? Does that mean she's interested in me?" Marius asked flattening his light brown hair. "Not anymore." Enjolras said. "She saw Cosette with you and probably thinks you're a player." "Marius are you interested in that girl?" Cosette said with a hint of jealously. "Yes…" Marius said dreamily. "She has burst like the music of angels, the light of the sun!" "Calm down, lover-boy." Enjolras said. "You forget we're running the revolution." "Oh, but I must find her!" Marius said still in a daze. "Cosette, please find her for me!" he smiled at her with such expectancy she couldn't refuse. "I will…" "Thank you!" Marius hugged her and ran off towards the café pulling Enjolras with him. "…for you…" Cosette finished quietly. That girl, she was Eponine wasn't she? The girl who made Cosette's life hell by going with that man. Cosette hated Eponine, and she was never going to let her have Marius. So why was she going to find Eponine for Marius? She trudged off into the street, a war was going on inside her, and it hurt.

It was almost 10 'o clock. Jean Valjean was peacefully sleeping, but Eponine was wide-awake. She couldn't get the image of Enjolras out of her mind. After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, she decided to take a walk. Eponine was very street smart. She had learned what life on the streets was when she was very young and she sometimes snuck out to be free once in a while. She didn't like to disobey her papa, but he was sometimes too over protective of her. After rummaging deep into her closet, she pulled out a ratty old blouse, skirt, and her brown newsboy cap. They were the only clothes she could wear without standing out and looking like a rich bourgeois. Tying her hair up with a piece of cloth, she escaped out her window and climbed the vines that grew up her balcony. "I'm sorry papa." She whispered as she climbed over the fence.

Eponine ran down towards the river. It was always beautiful at night, with the streetlights reflecting on the water's surface. She looked around her, nobody was around her, the café was empty as where the rest of the shops. Softly and sweetly she began to sing. "On my own… pretending he's beside me…" She was thinking of Enjolras. "All alone… I walk with him 'till morning… without him… I feel his arms around me…" "Mademoiselle!" A voice shouted. "I know that you are suffering from a heartbreak, but please! Don't throw yourself into the river!"

A man ran towards her. He stopped panting for breath. It was he. Enjolras. Eponine looked at him her eyes wide. "Forgive me Mademoiselle," Enjolras said as he looked up. The girl looked oddly familiar. "Have I seen you before Mademoiselle?" he asked. "Erm…" Was all Eponine could say. After she found her voice she apologized "I'm sorry Monsieur for giving you the idea that I was about to commit suicide and troubling you, but erm…" She spotted the baker's shop still open. "Erm… For an apology… would you like a piece of bread?" She asked rummaging in her pockets for money. "Ah! You're the Mademoiselle who gave me bread today!" Enjolras exclaimed. "What are you, a rich girl by day and a poor girl by night?" "Erm no…" Eponine blushed furiously. "Icouldn'tsleepsoIwentonawalktoclearmyhead." "Pardon me?" Eponine took a deep breath. "I couldn't sleep so I went on a walk to clear my head. These were the only clothes I had that wouldn't make me look like a rich bourgeois. I didn't want anyone to steal anything that I had, so I make myself look like one of them." "Do even know what it's like to live on the streets?" Enjolras asked her jokingly. "Yes!" She said angrily. Her hands curled into fists. Enjolras noticed and apologized. "I'm sorry Mademoiselle for perhaps insulting you, erm… my I know your name?" He asked. "So you can give it to you friend? I think not." She said harshly. She turned to leave.

"Mademoiselle!" Enjolras said as he caught her arm. She blushed. "What?" "I apologize again for my actions if they made you angry, but I wanted you to know… you have a beautiful singing voice." Eponine blushed so hard she turned red. "Thank you…" She muttered quietly. "Eponine…" "What?" "My name is Eponine…" Enjolras smiled and gave her his coat. "Here Mademoiselle, even if you are rich you should take this before you catch your death of cold in this weather." Eponine blushed. "Thank you Monsieur Enjolras" She said as she put on his coat. "I will repay you somehow…" "That isn't necessary." Enjolras said. "Yes it is. I'll find you again. 'Ponine knows her way around." And with that she ran and disappeared into the darkness.

**Me: Eponine likes to be alone a lot and go out on the streets. Not that she doesn't like living with Jean Valjean, but she likes to be independent. **

**Enjolras: What happened to me being the man of marble?**

**Me: Well… Lets just say you need to loosen up a bit, or maybe you're jealous that Marius likes her?**

**Enjolras *blushing red*: I AM NOT JEALOUS!**

**Me *raises eyebrow*: Denying it like that makes it seem like you really are jealous…**

**Enjolras: FORGET ABOUT IT! *storms out of the room***

**Me: Please review and tell me, who do you want Eponine to end up with? Enjolras or Marius?**


	3. Another day another cup of coffee

**Hey peoples! Sorry if I don't update very fast because school is killing me (getting crushed by homework). I'm still not sure whom Eponine is going to go with. I kinda think Marius because as one reviewer said, the MariusxEponine is going extinct, but if you send me more reviews I may reconsider (if you want Enjonine that bad) Guess what! I made myself a French Revolution pin so I'm wearing that to school everyday! It's so fun to watch everybody's faces as they guess what it is. Even though my school band is doing Les Miserables stuff NO ONE GETS ME! :,( sad…**

**Since I haven't decided yet, I'll give Marius an encounter with Eponine too.**

**Anyways I do not own Les Miz as much as I wish I did.**

Eponine woke that morning, her thoughts still full of Enjolras. His red coat hung on her chair by the fire. She would have to find him and give it back. "Papa," she said at breakfast. "Would it be all right for me to go a walk? I'd like the see the markets and gardens. I may stop at the café for a little bit too." "That would be fine." Said Jean Valjean. "Just remember to be home by noon."

Eponine set out in her plainest frock, with her newsboy cap and a basket. Within her basket lay Enjolras's coat. As she walked along the road she noticed she was being followed. Pretending to look at a shop she saw the person out of the corner of her eye. It was a woman, but she was dressed as a boy. Eponine turned sharply around. "Who are you?" The figure shrunk back a little and had tried to hide but she wasn't fast enough. Head down, the figure approached Eponine. "Eponine… You _are_ Eponine aren't you?" She whispered. The girl looked up. It was Cosette. Her hair was ragged and dirty. Her clothes were ripped and torn in many places. Her eyes were still blue, but had turned dull and lost their sparkle. "Cosette." Eponine said bitterly. "You do remember." Cosette said. "How could I forget my favorite person of the whole household?" Eponine said sarcastically. "I could say that to you." Cosette said. "My life is hell because of you! Papa orders me and 'Zelma about, he drinks all the time, we lost the inn, and I get beaten daily!" "How do you think I felt?" Eponine asked. "_You're_ the one who made my life turned from great to horrible! I STOOD UP FOR YOU! And do you know what I got as a reward? Do you know what I got? I got beatings and all the chores! And for what? Freaking STANDING UP FOR YOU! And guess what!? You're the one who beat Gavroche and me up half the time! Why should I feel sorry for you?" Cosette couldn't say anything. Eponine smirked. "Ponder on that for a while brat." She said and walked off.

Eponine stormed into the market. She was so angry she didn't realize that somebody left an unknown substance on the street and she slipped. A young man caught her. "Are you all right?" He asked. "Yes. Thank you." Eponine said she realized she was still in the man's arms. She blushed. "Ah! I remember you!" The young man said. "You're the ange- I mean lady who gave my friend and I bread yesterday!" Now she knew why this man looked familiar. He was Enjolras's friend. Mario or something. "My name is Marius Pontmercy." He said. "And mine's Eponine." Eponine replied. "Eponine… what a beautiful name!" Eponine blushed. She didn't know what to say to this. "Erm… as is yours Marius." "Where are you going Mademoiselle Eponine? A young lady like you shouldn't be off on her own." "I was thinking of going to the café." Eponine replied. "Wonderful! I was planning on going there myself! May I treat you to a cup of coffee?" "Sure." Eponine blushed. When she thought of it, Marius was actually a gentleman. As they walked to the café she asked Marius a few questions.

"Marius… What do you want to be when you grow up?" "Probably a lawyer. Why?" "Well, I've always wanted to go to college. And I wish I could do something for the poor." Eponine said blushing. He would probably judge her for that. "I wish I could do something for them too. That's why we're planning the French Revolution." "You're what?" Eponine stopped. "Planning the French Revolution. Enjolras is the leader." "Oh." "Ah! Here we are!" They had arrived at the café. "What kind of coffee would you like Mademoiselle Eponine?" Marius asked her. "Erm… well I'll have straight black coffee." Eponine said. "Wow, you can drink it black?" Marius asked amazed. Eponine nodded. "Well one black coffee coming up!" He said. "Wait here." He took me to a small table for two and went to order. _Hmm… Marius can be pretty cool too._ Eponine thought. _I do like his freckles… and his green eyes… _"Mademoiselle Eponine. Here is you're coffee." Marius said snapping her out of her thoughts. "Ah, thank you Marius." She sipped her coffee. "Erm… Mademoiselle Eponine, would you mind if I walked you home?" Marius asked nervously. "As much as it grieves me to say this, you may not." Eponine said. "My father will not permit any man to court me." Marius face fell a bit. "I understand. But will I see you again?" "That depends. Maybe…" Eponine said. After the two enjoyed their coffee, Eponine stood to leave. "Thank you Marius for a wonderful time today." "Anytime Mademoiselle Eponine." "You can just call me 'Eponine'." "Eponine…" Marius said it like he was trying it out. "Eponine, we'll surely meet again!" He said smiling. Eponine smiled back. "Farwell Marius." She left the coffee shop and was bumped by a small boy. "Pardon Miss!" The boy said over his shoulder. _That boy… looks like Gavroche!_ Eponine thought as the boy disappeared.

Eponine returned home. She had made it just in time for lunch, but her thoughts were distracted. Who was that young boy? Was he really Gavroche? She looked at her basket. _Dang it!_ She thought._ I didn't give Enjolras his coat!_ _I'll sneak out again tonight. _She decided. She would try to find Enjolras again.


	4. Meeting Les Amis

**I'd like to thank all of my viewers and Phantom Fandom helping me come up with what to do next, and encouraging me to write more.**

**I own Les Miz! Well… not really… just the movie. I wish I did! My birthday is coming up soon, so… wait right here.**

***runs out of the room* ALL CAPS: ME Caps and lower case: Mom**

_**MOM! Yeah? I KNOW WHAT I WANT FOR MY BIRTHDAY! Hmmm? I WANT LES MIZ! You have the movie already. NO I WANT TO OWN LES MIZ! I'm confused… but as far as I know you can't own everything Les Miz. AWWWWWWW!**_

***runs back* **

**Okay my plan failed… I still don't own Les Miz but I wish I did!**

Eponine waited until her papa was asleep. By the time she snuck out of her room, it was almost 11 'o clock. _Will I meet Enjolras again?_ She thought. She crept along the streets headed for where she met Enjolras last. On the bridge, another girl was there. The girl started singing in her sweet voice. Sort of like Eponine's but a little different. "There is a castle on a cloud… I like to go there in my sleep… Not any floors for me to sweep, not in my castle on a cloud…"

Apparently another person heard her sing too. Enjolras came out of the café and headed towards the girl. _It has to be Eponine!_ Enjolras thought. He ran to the bridge. "Eponine! What are you doing here?" As he approached the girl, he noticed that she wasn't wearing a coat and that she was in very thin clothing. "Eponine! Where's the coat I gave you yesterday! You must be freezing!" He hugged the girl. Eponine reached the bridge to see this scene and her eyes widened in horror. Enjolras was hugging another girl! Did he not realize that Eponine was standing only a few feet behind them? "No wait…" The girl protested. "I'm not…" "Enjolras." Eponine said sharply. "Eponine?" Enjolras looked at the girl he was hugging. "Then…" "I came to return your coat." She threw it at him. "I didn't know you had eyes for women." She stormed off. Enjolras quickly backed away from the girl. "Eponine, wait!" But she was gone.

"Um, Monsieur? Who are you?" the girl asked, her eyes glinted evilly. _She now knew Eponine's weakness… this man._ "I'm am Enjolras." "Oh? You're Enjolras, the one who Marius speaks of so much?" the girl asked. "You know Marius?" "Indeed. Do you not remember meeting me? I am Cosette." Cosette said smiling sweetly. She was trying to seduce Enjolras. She was going to make Eponine jealous. "Oh, well, my apologies Madame and good night." He walked off carrying his coat. "It is indeed a good night tonight…" Cosette whispered to herself. She now knew Eponine's weakness, _and_ she knew Enjolras's weakness.

Eponine arrived home at daybreak. She had been too distracted to sleep. Her thoughts kept wandering from Enjolras, to that girl, and to Marius. She loved Enjolras, she really did. But he liked that girl… and Marius was pretty cute. He seemed to like her a lot, considering he tried to pick her up. _Maybe… maybe I can go out with Marius, and he'll help me heal my broken heart… maybe I'll end up loving him instead…_ Eponine decided. She would spend a lot more time with Marius, getting to know him better, and she would stay clear of Enjolras and his new girlfriend. Now if only morning would come.

Eponine woke up the next morning still sleepy from her midnight adventure. "Good morning Papa!" She said trying to stifle a yawn. "Good morning my little 'Ponine." Jean Valjean replied warmly. "You look tired!" "Yeah, well I woke up several times last night. I'm not sure why…" Eponine lied. She hated lying to her papa, but she couldn't exactly tell him she was sneaking out and wandering the town at night. "Are you all right my sweet?" Jean Valjean asked her looking at her worriedly. "Yes papa, I'm fine!" Eponine said cheerfully. "All right my 'Ponine. I hate to leave you, but I must go on a trip far away, for work. I will return in five days." "Where are you going papa?" Eponine asked curiously. "It's a secret." "Awwww, you're no fun." "Anyways 'Ponine, I will depart this afternoon. Would you still pass out bread to the poor while I'm away?" "Of course papa!" Eponine exclaimed. She rushed to help Jean Valjean pack.

Afternoon came much too quickly. Before she knew it her father was off in a carriage traveling down the road. As soon as her father's carriage was out of sight, she rushed back inside and danced around the room. Her father was going to be gone for five whole days! As much as she loved her papa, she couldn't help but feel like she wanted more freedom. After pulling on a blue dress, she went to town. _I hope I see Enj- I mean Marius! _She thought. She walked around the square humming and singing phrases from songs. "Mademoiselle Eponine!" "Marius!" Eponine said turning around. "It's so good to see you!" "It's good to see you too." Marius said blushing. "Come with me! I want to introduce you to a few of my friends!" He led her to the café. "You and you're friends meet here?" She asked him as he took her upstairs. "Yeah, we get a lot of privacy here, because we need to plan, the… well, you know…" Eponine nodded.

"Hey guys! I brought someone here to meet you!" Marius exclaimed as he opened the door. Nine pair of eyes stared back at her, but the only eyes she saw was Enjolrasʻs. She forced a smile. "Erm… Good afternoon gentlemen!" "Everybody, this is Eponine." "Eponine this is Bahorel, Combeferre, we call him 'Ferre', Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Grantaire, we call him 'R' he's always drunk by the way, Jehan, he's a romantic poet, Joly, don't shake his hand by the way; he'll freak out, Lesgle, and of course our leader, Enjolras!" "It's a pleasure to meet everyone!" Eponine said warmly as she shook everyone's hand. Well everyone except Joly's and Enjolras's.

"What's a fine lady like you doing in Marius's clutches?" The man called Courfeyrac asked. "Hey!" Marius protested. "I'm sure a beautiful angel like you could fall for someone else…" Courfeyrac continued raising his eyebrows. Eponine blushed not sure how to respond. "Lay off Courf. She's mine!" Marius said defensively. "What do you mean I'm yours?" Eponine asked; her cheeks flushed and her eyes narrowed. "See, Marius? Maybe that angel hasn't totally fallen for you. There still is a chance for me." Courfeyrac said smugly. "Everyone, are we going to sit here arguing over a woman when there is a Revolution to plan?" Enjolras's voice broke through the argument. The two boys mumbled their apologies and took a seat. Eponine also took a seat next to Marius, and then Enjolras started talking about the Revolution.

Eponine watched Enjolras as he talked about the Revolution they were planning. He looked so aglow, so full of life, whenever he talked about what their battle plan was. Several times he glanced at her as she listened with interest. All the boys contributed many ideas as to how the Revolution should start. After their meeting had ended for the night Enjolras went up to Eponine. "So Mademoiselle, will you join in our crusade, and give what you can give so that our banner may advance?" "Yes." Eponine said looking at Enjolras squarely in the eye. "If it is for the people, I will help."

When Marius and Eponine left the café, it was around midnight. "I cannot leave a young lady like yourself to walk home alone." Marius told her. "I will accompany you home." "It's fine if you do, my father will be away for five days." Eponine told him. As they walked along Marius paused at the river. "Eponine… did you really mean what you said back at the café?" "Of course! I want to do something for the people! I actually came from a poor family, but was adopted by my papa now." Eponine exclaimed. "I've always wanted to do something for the poor, my little brother is probably out there, and I wonder if he's doing well." "You have a little brother?" Marius exclaimed surprised. "Yes! When my papa came to adopt me, he was going to adopt, my brother too! But we told my brother to stay in a place while we got supper, and he disappeared… but one day I'll find my brother! And we'll spend the rest of our days living happily together!" "That is a wonderful dream…" Marius said. "I'm sure you'll find you're brother!" They continued walking along the path.

"This is my house!" Eponine exclaimed when they reached a white two-story house with a maroon roof. "I shall see you again Marius! Perhaps tomorrow!" She said as she started across her garden. "Eponine! Wait!" Marius said. "I, well… I like you… a lot! Will you consider going out with me?" Eponine looked at him stunned as a red blush traveled up her cheeks. "Marius…" She said quietly. She knew she wasn't over Enjolras. In fact she was more in love with him than before. But him and that girl… "Marius, I do like you, but I think we should take it slowly. We can go out, but if my father finds out… and well, I'm not entirely ready for a relationship yet." She said quietly. "We'll take it slowly, don't worry." Marius said smiling. "I'm new to this too, before you came I never took interest in any girls." Eponine blushed. "Well I should leave you for the night." He crossed over to her and kissed her hand. "Good night Eponine." "Good night Marius." Eponine said smiling. He left.

Eponine lay on her bed thinking. _I do like Marius, sort of, and I know I still like Enjolras… but Enjolras and that girl well… I'm sure that if I date Marius I'll get over Enjolras! _With that thought in her head, she pulled the covers over her and fell into a deep sleep.

**Me: Soooooo do you like this chappie?**

**Reviewers: NOOOOOO WE WANTED ENJONINE!**

**Me: Calm down guys, this isn't the final paring. There is still more chapters to come!**

**Enjolras: Does that involve Eponine and I becoming a couple?**

**Me: Maybe… HA! So you do want to be paired with Eponine!**

**Enjolras ****looking *enraged at himself and blushing*: Erm, NO!**

**Me: Awwww Enjy just admit it!**

**Enjorlas: Enjy?!**

**Me: Yeah, that's you nickname. At least that's what most people call you.**

**Enjolras: NO THEY DON'T!**

**Me: Yes they do, behind you back.**

**Enjolras: How could people do this to me! I'm running a Revolution! *runs away crying***

**Me: Get used to it. Anyway, please review! And don't worry you will see Gavroche in I think the next chapter! That is if everything goes as planned.**


	5. Eponine's past

**Hi all my faithful reviewers and new reviewers! I've been getting a lot of reviews on my MariusXEponine… I'll say this again. THIS IS NOT THE FINAL PARING SO NO NEED TO FREAK OUT. FYI I really love Enjonine, as much as everybody else does. When I first watched the movie I thought Marius was a total jerk leaving Eponine for some girl he only saw once, and I well… hated him. I don't anymore though. Then I watched the anime Shoujo Cosette and it actually made me feel something for Cosette. Plus the anime was way more accurate to the book (which I read later. Unabridged version is around 1648 pages and I finished it in 2 weeks! Yea! It was really hard to read. I was in 8****th**** grade at the time.) Also in the anime Enjolras looks really hot (well I think so, and Marius does too, but I like Enjolras better) Anyways, at first I thought that Eponine should steal Marius back somehow, even though she's dead, but reading everybody's fan fiction changed that. Now I really like the EnjolrasXEponine paring.**

**So yeah, anyways, I don't own Les Miz even though I have been wishing I did for the past 3 chapters + a prologue**

**Oh! This chapter is T by the way. It has a few swear words and two kisses!**

Eponine awoke to the sound of chirping birds and immediately regretted the agreement to go out with Marius. "Good God, what have I done?" She muttered to herself. A rock hit her door that led to her balcony. Quickly she threw on a dress and went out to see who had thrown the rock. "Eponine!" Marius called up to her. "I hoped you weren't sleeping when I threw that rock!" "It's okay Marius." Eponine called back. "I had just woken up anyways." "Eponine, do you want to accompany me at a meeting at the café?" Knowing that she would be able to see Enjolras, Eponine agreed. Eponine and Marius walked to the café like a couple. Little did they know they were being watched.

In the shadows was Cosette. She was watching the pair with sadness and hurt in her eyes. "Cosette?" a voice called. "What do you want Montparnasse?" Cosette snapped. "Geez, in an ugly mood today, darling." Montparnasse said holding his hands up in defeat. "I am not your darling. And you are not my friend." Cosette said walking away. "So, you're watching that rich kid and his girlfriend again. When will you ever give up?" "Marius likes me!" Cosette said loudly. "Marius likes me… as a friend." "Sweetie, that means that you two are _only_ friends. But if you ever change your mind, you know my heart will always be open to you, my flower." He pulled Cosette close. "Get away from me Montparnasse." Cosette said sternly, but he silenced her with a kiss. Pinning her arms down with his own he tried to indicate a deeper kiss, but failed when she bit his tongue. He quickly let go of her cursing. "That's what you get Montparnasse." Cosette said as she flipped her hair and walked away.

"Eponine, we're here." Marius said snapping Eponine out of her daydream. "Sorry Marius." She said hastily. "I was… well day dreaming." "About us and our future?" Marius said smirking. "Erm… sure, that was it!" Actually she had been daydreaming about her and Enjolras. "Eponine!" Grantaire boomed in a slurred voice. "How are you on this fine day?" "I'm fine." Eponine replied as Marius grabbed her arm. "Ohhhhhhhhhh, Marius and you, you and Marius together already?" "Yes R." Marius said keeping grip on Eponine. "Ohhhhhhhhhh! Hey everybody guess what!" Everybody looked up. "These two are dattttttinngggg!" Eponine flushed bright red, Marius had a pink tinge to his cheeks, Joly spat out his coffee, Courfeyrac raised his eyebrows, Combeferre looked like he knew it would happen all along, Jehan looked like he was already composing a new romantic poem, and the rest looked happy for the couple.** (Sorry I was too lazy to write stuff for the rest)**

Well except for Enjolras. When Grantaire shared the news, several thoughts ran through his head. _Why is Eponine with an idiot like Marius? He saw her once and fell for her! And why won't she let me explain anything? She's been sticking to Marius all the time like they're inseparable, and because of that I can't say anything to her! Wait… why am I thinking so much about this? My love is for Patria! Then why can't I stop thinking about her? _A horrifying thought reached his mind. _No! I cannot fall in love! I have a revolution to start!_ Eponine looked at Enjolras, he looked confused and like he was going to murder someone at the same time. "Enjolras…" She started. Then suddenly a little kid burst into the room. "LISTEN EVERYBODY!" he shouted. "General Lamarque is dead!"

Immediately Enjolras face turned serious. "Lamarque is dead… Lamarque, his death is the hour of fate. The people's man… His death is the sign we await!" Eponine cut off his speech. "GAVROCHE?" She cried. The little boy turned around. "Yeah? Who are you?" "Gavroche, don't you remember me? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to leave you, but Papa carried me away! We searched 'till daybreak!" Gavroche's eyes grew wide. "'Ponine?" Eponine hugged him. "Oi! 'Ponine! You're suffocating me!" "Um, how do you two know each other again?" Marius asked confused. "He's my little brother!" "EHHHHH? GAVROCHE IS YOU LITTLE BROTHER?!" everybody yelled. **(Except Enjolras)** "Yup!" Gavroche said smiling. "'Ponine and I were really close when we were separated when I was 3 and she was 10!" "I'm so glad I found you again!" Eponine said with tears in her eyes.

Enjolras had never seen Eponine so emotional. _She looks so cute when she's like that… Wait, what? Did I just say she was cute? I am not falling for her! Get these stupid thoughts out of your head Enjolras! _ "Enjolras! What's wrong today? You keep on spacing out." Asked Courfeyrac. "Some wine and say what's going on!" Grantaire slurred. "Nothing! I am thinking about my dear country, Patria!" Enjolras said a little too hastily. Combeferre smirked. "Could it be that our leader has fallen in love?" Enjolras turned red and shook his head. "Wha-? No way! My love is Patria!" he spluttered. Then Eponine spoke up. "I saw him one time, late at night! He was hugging a pretty blonde girl!" Enjolras glared at her; she smirked. "No! That was a misunderstanding! I thought… I thought she was you Eponine!"

The whole room went quiet. "What?" "Look I was walking home, and I heard someone singing, so I followed it, and I saw a person who I thought was you! Then I realized that they were wearing thin clothing so I hugged them to keep it warm because I didn't have my coat at the time!" Enjolras yelled. "I said your name and she didn't deny that she wasn't you so I assumed she was you!" "It was me." A voice said as a girl appeared in the doorway. "Cosette." Marius said. "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to tell you that the girl Enjolras hugged was me!" Cosette raised her voice. "He's an idiot, he's so blind! He didn't realize that I have blonde hair and Eponine has brown hair! He's worse than _you_ Marius!" "What do you mean worse than me?" "Well first of all, he's trying to hide his feelings towards Eponine…" Eponine blushed. "Whaaaat? My Enjolras is takennnnn? Enjy, I thought I would be yooouur firrrrssst lllloove!" Grantaire looked a lot more drunk than he normally was. "IIIII llllove youuuu Ennnjyy!" Enjolras looked like he wanted to disappear. "Looks like Eponine has competition!" Cosette laughed. "What?" Eponine said. "What do you mean I have competition?" "Well… it's obvious you're totally in love with Enjolras!" Marius's face turned red. "What? You're in love with _him?_" "No I am NOT!" Eponine yelled. "I'm dating you, Marius! Why did you think I said yes?"

Gavroche looked between everyone. "Ohhhhhh, I get it, Cosette likes Marius!" Cosette turned bright red. "WHAT? I DO NOT!" She turned her heel and slapped Gavroche. Gavroche fell to the floor. "Gav!" Eponine yelled as she dove towards him. "Cosette, why are you doing this?" She looked up at the face she used to be so afraid of. Cosette didn't say anything, but she stomped out of the room.

"I didn't know that Cosette was so…" Marius said. "I guess you all should know what's between Cosette and us." Eponine said looking at Gavroche's cheek. "Joly could you fix up Gavroche?" "On it." Eponine sat down. "You might want to sit too." She said. Everybody sat down, even Grantaire. Eponine took a deep breath and began her story. "When I was younger Cosette's mother made a private deal with my parents. My real parents." She said, as Marius was about to open his mouth.

"We were playing on the swings together as our parents were talking, when Cosette's mother told Cosette that she was going to leave her here, so she could find work and then they'd hopefully live together again. Right after Cosette's mother left, we all figured that we were going to have fun together and be like sisters. But that all changed. Right after her mother left, my mother went into the house and brought out a broom. She yelled at Cosette, trying to make her do all the housework, but I saw the fear and confusion in Cosette's eyes. I pitied her. I told my mother that I would do it, and I grabbed the broom from her. My father came out of the house and I remember the exact words he told me,_ You've dug yourself a grave brat._ From that day on I was treated horribly, even Cosette hated me! I couldn't go to school or do anything else except for chores. The only good thing about my life was Gavroche. He was so cute and he helped me because my parents took no notice to him. Then on Christmas Eve a man found me in the forest. I was getting water because Cosette and 'Zelma, my other sister, emptied the water pail as my Christmas present. He was very nice and he said he was going to take Cosette away, as a promise to her mother. I begged him to take me instead but he said he couldn't. Then when I reached home, I guess he saw how Gavroche and I were treated and he changed his mind. He took Gavroche and I away from that horrible house and bought us Christmas presents. When we went to get supper I told Gavroche to stay in a certain spot, but he disappeared."

"Yeah, sorry 'Ponine!" Gavroche said. "I got sleepy and cold so I saw that haystack and buried myself deep inside it!" "That's where you were?" Eponine said her eyes wide. "I was going to check in there, but papa carried me away!" "So the father you have now is the man who took you from you're old home." Courfeyrac said. "Yes." "I can't believe Cosette was like that…" Marius said wearily. "All this time I thought she was a nice girl with a big heart." Gavroche snorted. "Yeah, she sure as hell ain't like that!" "Gavroche, language!" Eponine said. Gavroche looked at her and mumbled, "Sorry 'Ponine… More importantly 'ow we gonna get Cosette back? We need revenge!" The men erupted in ideas. The only people who were silent were Eponine, Enjolras, and Marius. "Guys, I feel sorry for her though…" Marius said. The guys looked at him. "Are you crazy Marius? She just hit our youngest member, and she picked on your girlfriend when she was young!" Courfeyrac yelled.

Enjolras felt a strange feeling of bubbling anger inside of him. _How is it that he's not mad? Cosette picked on Eponine just because she did a good deed! How can that idiot feel pity for that bitch? _"Marius!" Enjolras said angrily. "How can you feel pity for that thing? Eponine was picked on by her just because she helped her out!" Marius looked down. "Well… I've known her for a long time, I think she's changed…" At this Eponine looked enraged. "How can you say that Marius? Cosette is still the same person she was back then! Look at how she hit Gavroche!" "Well that's because Gavroche was telling lies about her!" Marius shouted. He was angry now. "I wasn't telling lies!" Gavroche had joined the shouting match. "Are you really going to believe _her_?" Eponine asked. "After I told you about my past and everything?"

Marius raised his hand about to hit her. Eponine shut her eyes tight and shrunk back putting her arms above her head. Enjolras grabbed Marius's hand about to come down. "What are you doing asshole?" He yelled. Marius realized what he was about to do. "Oh god, Eponine, I'm so sorry." Marius said in a quiet voice. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Gavroche glared at him. "You're a jerk! I can't believe I thought you were nice in the first place!" He kicked Marius in the shin. Marius turned around. All of his friends were glaring at him. "Is this how you treat girls? Good luck finding one that will actually stay with you!" Combeferre said as he walked towards Marius. "You had such a sweet girlfriend. How could you?" Courfeyrac said as he joined Combeferre. The rest of the guys circled him. "Enjolras, what are we going to do about this piece of scum in our midst?" Jehan asked. "We're going to throw him out! He is not part of the Revolution and never was!" Enjolras said. "Marius…" Eponine started through her tears. "I can't believe I went out with you in the first place! You're horrible! You and Cosette should just go hook up already! It's obvious she likes you anyway! From the way she treated Gavroche!" "Yeah Marius, just go back with that other scum! Scum should stick together right?" Feuilly said laughing.

By the time Marius got out of the café, he had a broken nose, two black eyes, and a number of bruises all over his body. He was walking down the alleyway when a girl approached him. "Good God, Marius! What happened?" "I tood dup for dou, dats what's happened." **(I stood up for you, that's what happened) **His nose was bleeding. "Come with me Marius, you'll be as good as new." Cosette led him to a run down shack.

Gavroche brought Eponine home, even though Enjolras insisted he should bring her home. "No worries, Enjy I got this!" Gavroche said as he led his sister out the door. "You like Enjy don't you" Gavroche said as they walked down the road. "What! No! We're just friends!" Eponine spluttered, but Gavroche gave her a knowing look. "Come on 'Ponine just admit it already!" "Fine… I do…" Eponine replied defeated. Gavroche smiled. "I think he likes you too!" Eponine gave a doubted look. "I'm not sure about that…" Once at home, Gavroche tucked his sister in bed and returned to the café.

Cosette had patched up Marius, he still had the black eyes but his nosebleed had stopped. "Thanks Cosette. What would I ever do without you?" "So, Marius, what did you say to them about me?" Cosette asked. She wanted to know what Marius really thought of her. "I told them I felt bad for you and that you were nice and had a big heart." Tears grew in Cosette's eyes. "Awww Marius, that's so sweet!" "Yeah, well look where it got me." Marius said pointing to his black eyes and nose. "I thank you for standing up for me, but owe me something!" Cosette said smiling. "Cosette, why do I owe something? Aren't we even?" Cosette pouted. "No, you defended me on your own accord!" "Fine what do you want?" Cosette leaned forward and kissed him. At first he didn't react, but Cosette's lips felt good. The kiss turned into a more passionate kiss, and Cosette's hands started to wander. Marius quickly broke the kiss. "Sorry Cosette, I couldn't breathe." He said to Cosette's glowering gaze. She sighed, stood, and left. _I don't like Cosette like that!_ He said to himself. _Then why did I kiss her back so passionately?_ Marius was confused. Very confused.

**Me: Sorry MariusXEponine peoples! It just didn't seem right… but Marius might end up with Cosette in the end! Maybe…**

**Enjolras: So am I going to be with Eponine?**

**Me: Most likely. I noticed you didn't react much when everybody called you Enjy.**

***Enjolras freezes***

**Enjolras *quickly unfreezing*: Well, it wasn't really the time, plus Eponine was there…**

**Me: Stop making excuses; just say that you like the name**

**Enjolras *turning red*: I DO NOT!**

**Me: Keeping telling that to yourself buddy. Just like how you said you weren't in love with Eponine… ehehe… I just reread this chapter and I realized that the word scum was said a lot…**

**Enjolras: Well of course! Marius was being an idiot! How could he hit, well try to hit Eponine! How come she loves him?**

**Me: That's right, you can't read the story… well I won't say anything then…**

**Enjolras: What?**

**Me: Nothing, nothing, anyways please review! I look forward to each and every one of them!**


	6. A job and a secret…

**I know I made Marius look like a total jerk in the last chapter. I'm sorry all Marius fans, but I needed to make Eponine mad at Marius… And Marius can't be nice all the time. In the book he's all like "you are not to see your daughter again." All cold to Jean Valjean when Jean tells him he used to be a convict. That part I did not get because since Javert isn't after him, why does he have to leave? If anyone can explain that to me I would be eternally grateful. Anyway, I am very sorry about the whole Marius issue, but I think that Marius will end up with Cosette. That is if he gets over Eponine, which he seems to be doing very well.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Les Miz… *runs away crying* **

Enjolras couldn't stop thinking about what had happened yesterday. _How could Marius try to hit a sweet, beautiful, kind, girl like Eponine? Why am I still thinking about her? Is this really love? It can't be! I promised myself that Patria would be my mistress! I mustn't love! I have a country to fight for! My beloved Patria, and now General Lamarque is dead!_ Enjolras looked up, racking his brain for ideas. _I've got it! I'll start the revolution at his funeral! _Suddenly, he realized what time it was. It was now very late, and he was the only one at the café. Quickly, he grabbed his coat, put out the lamp and went on his way.

"Enjolras?" A voice out the darkness startled him, but he knew that voice anywhere.

"Marius. What do you want?" he said coldly. Marius's figure stepped into the moonlight.

"Enjolras. I wanted to say… I'm sorry. I know that what I did wasn't right, and I am so thankful that you stopped me before I hit Eponine. I'm a horrible person. I realized that maybe I didn't love Eponine, but I'm not that sure."

"What do you mean?" Enjolras asked. On the inside he was very hopeful. Marius might have not loved Eponine! He felt like dancing.

"Well, after you guys well…" Marius was silent for some time. "Well, after that, Cosette brought me to her home and fixed me up. And well… we, um, kissed."

Enjolras's eyes darkened. "So you're telling me that you were actually in love with Cosette, and you dated Eponine to what? Toy with her feelings?"

"No! That's not it at all!" Marius said taking a step back. "I really did like Eponine, but after kissing Cosette I'm…I'm not sure anymore."

"Make up your mind then!" Enjolras yelled. He had no idea why he was mad at Marius, he just was. "Stop playing with her feelings! She was really heartbroken about what you did!" With that Enjolras stormed off. Why was he so mad? Did he really love her? A person he had just met a few days ago, but he felt like he had known her forever. _Is this really love? Do I love her?_ Walking down the road he began to sing softly. Like the time she had sang when he first met her alone.

"In my life… she has burst like the music of angels the light of the sun… and my life seems to stop as if something is over and something has just begun! Eponine…"

Eponine awoke at the crack of dawn. Her head hurt, and her hair was a mess. She got out of bed grumbling and went down stairs. She quickly got dressed and headed to the café. Maybe I'll see Enjolras there. She thought as she ran down the road. She opened the door to the café and to her disappointment no one was there. Sighing she sat down at a table.

A friendly waitress came over to her. "Hi! Is there anything you'd like to order?" She said in a bubbly voice.

Eponine looked up. "Uh, sure, I'll take a black coffee."

"What? You can stand coffee black?" The waitress said with her eyes wide. "Wait… I've seen you before…"

"You have?" Eponine asked.

"Yeah! You're always with the Les Amis boys! You're always with the one… called… Marcus or Something? Are you two dating? Oh how I wish Joly would ask me… My name is Musichetta by the way; you can call me Chetta though! It's so much fun to have a friend at the café! It's normally a really boring job! Oh! Would you like a job? We have an opening, and it would be good to have a friend at work!" The girl, Chetta, talked faster than Eponine could hear. She wondered how Chetta could get all those words in, with hardly drawing a breath.

"To answer all your questions, yes I can stand my coffee black, I was dating Marius, but now I'm not and my name is Eponine." Eponine said.

"Ohhh! What happened to you and Marius? He's such a good kid! Well Joly is better! Can I call you 'Ponine? And do you want the job? Please say yes!" Chetta gave her puppy eyes. _Dang it! How can I say no to puppy eyes?_

"Fine! Yes!" she shouted throwing her arms up into the air.

"Great!" Chetta squealed. "Okay, 'Ponine, here's your uniform!" She said revealing a white apron and a blue dress like the one she had on. Did she have those behind her back the entire time? " Come back to the café at 3:00pm!" Chetta said as she whisked away leaving Eponine staring dumbfounded. _What did I just agree to? How on earth am I supposed to explain this to Papa? Well at least I'll be able to see Enjolras, if he comes to the café everyday._

At 3:00, Eponine ran into the café. "Hey Chetta!" She said smiling.

"'Ponine! Great! You can start by taking orders upstairs!" Chetta said pointing to the stairs. She had many plates in her hands and was even balancing one on her head.

"But Chetta, shouldn't I help out down here?"

"No. I need to take the orders upstairs! Don't worry 'Ponine! I've got this handled!" Chetta said giving her a reassuring smile.

Eponine hurried upstairs. "Erm, Hi! I'm Eponine; I'll be your waitress today! May I take your order?" She said smiling, trying to look natural.

"Eponine?" Nine pairs of eyes directly went her way. Eponine blushed. Urgh, this is so embarrassing! I didn't know I'd have to serve the Les Amis boys!

"Eponine, why are serving here? Aren't you rich?" Courfeyrac asked.

Eponine's blush deepened. "I…I well, I agreed to work here… and well…" She stuttered.

_Eponine looks so cute…_ Enjolras thought, and immediately hit himself, causing everybody to stare at him. "Um, sorry guys… there was a bug on…me." He said nervously. He could tell that they didn't believe him, except Eponine.

"Anyway, did Chetta, pull you into it?" Joly asked.

"Erm… Yeah."

Grantaire laughed. "Seems like she wants someone to spy on you!"

"Wait… you guys knew that Musichetta likes Joly?" Eponine asked interested.

"Wait, it's true?" Joly questioned.

"Erm… yeah. You're everything she talks about."

"YES!" Joly shouted as he got up and started dancing.

"Erm… Am I missing something?" Eponine asked Grantaire.

"Yeah, Joly here has liked Chetta since the dawn of time. He didn't think that she liked him too, and he was too shy to ask her out." Grantaire said smiling.

"Wait, Grantaire… Are you sober?" Eponine asked amazed.

"Yeah! Did you think that I never got sober?"

"Erm… No… Anyways, what do guys want?" The boys ordered and Joly went down stairs with Eponine. They stopped in the kitchen.

"Musichetta! I need you! QUICK!" Eponine called. Musichetta ran over.

"Eponine! What happened? Did you get hurt?" Her breath caught as she realized who was behind Eponine.

"Joly…"

"I'll leave you two alone." Eponine smirked as she walked quickly out of the kitchen. Minutes later witnesses said that they heard shrieks of happy yeses coming from the kitchen door. Joly emerged half an hour later with his hair notably ruffled. Eponine smirked but didn't say anything.

Another day had passed and gone. Eponine left the café around 9pm. To her surprise, Grantaire was waiting for her outside.

"Grantaire?" Grantaire smiled nervously.

"Hey Pony."

"Pony?" Eponine asked looking murderous. Grantaire didn't notice.

"Pony can I talk to you?"

"Sure. As long as you don't call me Pony."

Grantaire fidgeted a little. "Well I was hoping we could talk in private…"

"Sure, come on. I'll take you my house."

Grantaire followed Eponine down the road until they got to her house.

"Come on in."

Grantaire stepped inside Eponine's house. "Po…nine… are you in love with Enjolras?"

Eponine stopped cold. "Who told you that?" She said darkly.

"Nobody, I just want to know, do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Like Enjy."

Eponine blushed a faint pink. "Yes… I do."

Grantaire sighed. "I knew it." There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Pony, listen… I like Enjy too…" Eponine wasn't that surprised. She kind of thought that was the case.

"Erm…" Eponine tried to think of something to say, but couldn't.

Grantaire spoke first. "It's okay that you like him, I mean, he's never really paid attention to me, but I have a feeling he likes you…"

"I'm not so sure about that…" Eponine said smiling sadly.

"Pony, I've known Enjolras for a long time, you're the only woman that he acts different around, and I truly believe that you'll be able to make him happy."

Eponine blushed. "I'm sorry Grantaire…"

"It's fine Pony. I'll always be rooting for you." He gave her a small smile and then he was gone.

**Me: So this Chapter wasn't really on Enjonine or MariusXCosette (Marsette?), but secrets were revealed!**

**Enjolras: So am I going to end up with Eponine?**

**Me: Will you stop asking me that EVERY SINGLE TIME?!**

***Enjolras shrinks away***

**Me: Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and – **

**Grantaire: YOU MUST PUT ENJONINE FLUFFINESS IN THE NEXT ONE! HURRY UP!**

**Me: Grant, are you drunk?**

***Grantaire falls over in dead faint***

**Me: ANYWAY, I'm hoping to do fluffiness in the next one, and hopefully Gavroche will make another appearance!**

**Crowd: YEAAAAAAAAAAA! WE LOVE YOU GAVROCHE! *Holds up signs reading I 3 GAV! ***

**Me: Okay… things are getting really weird around here… Please review while I try not to get trampled by this crowd! K thanks, Bye! *Runs and is followed by the crowd***


	7. The storm

**Me: Hi all! Hope you guys liked the last chapter, it wasn't my best, but at least Joly got his girl! Right? Luckily I got away from the crowd and disappeared, but found myself crushed under a pile of homework! I finally found time to write (on the school bus) and started the new chapter! Also Eponine is kind of different in this chapter and Uh-oh…**

**Crowd: ON WITH IT! WE WANT GAVROCHE!**

**Me: Okay, Okay… I don't own Les Miz. (DISCLAIMER) If I did Russell Crowe would have never been casted as Javert (he was a horrible singer), Marius would have looked cuter (Sorry to everyone who likes him), and Eponine wouldn't have been prettier than Cosette. I mean seriously! Why on earth does Marius fall in love with Cosette? I've asked all the guys I know who've watched Les Miz and they all say the Eponine is prettier! (I'm kind of glad she was though) And this isn't the only thing I can argue about! If you've seen Sweeny Todd I can give a huge argument about how-**

**Crowd: CAN IT! GET TO THE POINT!**

**Me: Okay, I'll save that one for later, maybe next chapter if people want to hear it. I'd also like to thank PhantomFandom for becoming my beta reader! Yea! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, and can someone tell me where this Gavroche fan club comes from? **

When Eponine arrived for work the next day, all the members of the Les Amis creepy looks. They had on sly smiles like they knew something she didn't. Enjolras was just as confused as she was.

"Erm… guys, what's up?" She asked nervously.

"I have no idea either! They just started acting like this today!" Enjolras exclaimed crossing over to her. Eponine blushed. Enjolras was so close!

"Come on guys! We have a revolution to run!" He shouted. "General Lamarque's funeral is tomorrow and we must prepare!"

Then Musichetta came upstairs with Joly. They too had the same smile. "Oh good! Eponine's here!" Exclaimed Musichetta. "Eponine can you please clean up this room? Oh and Enjolras, can I ask you a favor?" Eponine looked around the room, it seemed very clean to her. Enjolras nodded. "Enjolras could you please get that vase of flowers off the top shelf of the cabinet? Thank you!"

Musichetta and Joly rushed out of the room. At the same time, everybody else ran out nearly trampling Eponine, if Enjolras hadn't pulled her out of the way.

Eponine and Enjolras stood there stunned. Finally they realized how awkward their position was. Enjolras had his arms around Eponine's waist and Eponine had her hands on Enjolras's chest. Eponine and Enjolras scrambled to get out of the position.

"Sorry…" Eponine whispered, blushing.

"It's all right." Enjolras said slightly blushing as well. Quickly he tried for the door. It was locked.

"Shoot… they locked us in!" Eponine raised her eyebrow.

"Looks like we'll be in here for a while…" Enjolras said looking at Eponine, hoping for a reaction, but saw her staring out the window.

"It looks like it's going to rain…" She said.

"I hate rain…"

"I do too Enjy"

"Enjy?!"

"Yup, that's what R calls you."

Enjolras slumped to the ground. "I guess it can't be helped…" He muttered.

Soon it started raining. Gavroche ran into the café. He saw that everyone was downstairs, but where was Eponine?

"Courf! Where's my sister?"

Courf glanced around nervously. "Um… I dunno?"

"God 'Ponine, where are you?" Gavroche muttered.

"Why do you need your sister?" Joly asked.

"I need to find her! Eponine's afraid of thunderstorms!" At that moment thunder boomed.

Eponine was looking out the window. _Shoot! My secret is going to be revealed! Oh god, kill me now!_

"Eponine? Are you all right?" Enjolras asked. He was worried about her; she kept staring out the window. Eponine could see that the storm was getting closer.

"Enjolras. I need to get out of here. Now!" She cried panicked.

"Why? What's wrong?" Enjolras asked looking worried. At moment, thunder shook the room.

"AHHHH!" Eponine screamed, dropped to the floor, and curled up into ball. Enjolras approached her cautiously. Was she dead? He saw that her shoulders were shaking slightly. There still was hope. He rushed to her side and picked her up.

"Eponine! Stay with me, Eponine!" He cried carrying her in his arms bridal style. Her eyes were closed, tears coursed down her cheeks, but she was still breathing.

"Eponine!" He yelled. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. Eponine gave a small chuckle. "I'm not dying, Enjy." Eponine's eyes opened slightly and she gave a weak smile. Thunder boomed again. Eponine screamed and held on to Enjolras. Oh, she's scared of thunder… Enjolras looked down at the girl in his arms. Her knuckles were white and she was shivering. Something stirred inside his heart. What are these feelings? Do I love you, my dear Eponine?

He began to sing softly. "Don't be scared, my dear Eponine, You don't feel fear at all. A little fall of rain, can hardly scare you now. I'm here… that's all you need to know. And I will keep you safe, and I will keep you close, and rain… will make the flowers grow."

Eponine relaxed a bit more, and smiled up at him. "Don't you fret, Monsieur Enjolras, I don't feel fear at all. A little fall of rain, can hardly scare me now. You're here. That's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe…and you will keep me close… and rain…"

"And rain." Enjolras echoed.

"Will make the flowers…"

"Will make the flowers…"

"Grow…"

They finished the song together.

Eponine smiled. "Enjolras, you have a pretty voice."

Enjolras blushed. She looked so cute, and he wished he could kiss her. Wait, what do you mean kiss? Get your head out of the clouds Enjolras! You have a revolution to run! Besides, if you did like her, there's no way she'd like you back! You've only known each other for a few days! At that moment, Eponine did something that caught Enjolras off guard. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

The door burst open. Enjolras was so startled he nearly dropped Eponine. Maybe he should have, because the reactions from everyone were far more horrifying.

**Me: So, do you like this fluffiness?**

**Enjolras: …**

**Me: Come on Enjy! Admit it!**

**Enjolras *blushes*: Fine…**

**Me: Fine… what?**

**Enjolras *blushes even more*: I liked it.**

**Me: I can't hear you Enjy.**

**Enjolras: I LIKED IT!**

**Courfeyrac: And we caught that all on camera, ladies and gentlemen!**

**Enjolras *whirling around as everybody else appears*: Where the heck did you guys come from?**

**Jehan: I've thought of a new poem! Love-**

**Courfeyrac: Yeah, yeah, we'll listen to it later**

***Jehan goes to a corner and cries***

**Me: If you want to hear Jehan's poem, tell me, and I'll put it in the next chapter along with my Sweeny Todd rant**

**Crowd: WE WANTED MORE GAVROCHE!**

**Me: Maybe in the next chapter, if readers review…**

**Crowd: NOOOOOO PLEASE REVIEW FELLOW READERS! WE WANT TO SEE GAVROCHE!**

**Me: I think that most people would want more Enjonine fluffiness. Plus I should put something about Marius and Cosette in the next chapter.**

**Crowd: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


End file.
